One of the major problems in installing a color television system is timing the various signal generators whose outputs, linked by switching and/or mixing processes will constitute the final color television signal. If these signals are not correctly timed, that is if they do not arrive at the switching device exactly in phase with one another, a number of problems will be encountered. One of the problems include visible color changes and/or horizontal shifts when the operator attempts to perform a mix or a wipe.
Currently, timing of the system is usually performed manually. The outputs of all signal generators are connected to respective inputs of the switching device. The output of a reference synchronization signal source, usually internal to the switching device, is monitored by means of a cathode ray oscilloscope. Thereafter, each input device is monitored in turn and adjusted for phase coincidence with the reference synchronization signals. This is a laborious procedure, requiring special equipment, and is usually performed by trained personnel.